


Balance of Power

by boingboing



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Introspection, Fun with a bottle, Growing Up, M/M, Role Reversal, Ten Years Later, give and take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boingboing/pseuds/boingboing
Summary: Distance was the healer. Distance, and maturity.How much changes in ten years?A meeting once a month. Two come together.One searching for solace, the other giving it freely.





	Balance of Power

Hank paused before he entered the hotel lobby through the gleaming rotating doors. He saw the usual faces as they smiled and nodded. It was hard to say just how much they knew, or suspected. Being a high-end hotel, one that Hank couldn’t possibly afford on his own, even though his business was doing quite well, their reputation for discretion was first-class.

Which was good. Not that he worried for himself. He didn’t hide who he was or who he was attracted to, so it didn’t matter to him who knew. The rest of the gang had long accepted it when he made if clear he had no interest in hooking up with Sheila.

A swipe of a special card ensured he was the only one making the silent elevator ride to the penthouse suite. When the doors opened directly into the living area, he paused for a look around.

Eric stood with his back to the room, staring out over the city sixty floors below. His posture stiffened momentarily until he glanced over his shoulder to meet Hank’s eyes. “Any trouble getting in?”

“No.” Hank joined Eric at the ceiling-to-floor window. He gazed out at the same vista but it held no awe for him. He preferred to be outdoors. On a river, camping, hiking, leading big game hunters on expedition. The city was claustrophobic.

The city was where Eric thrived. He inherited his father’s company and apparently grew into the position with ease. It was obvious in the cut of his Armani suit, the expensive leather of his shoes, the Cartier on his wrist as it sparkled in the low light of the suite. 

A giant in industry. 

“Good.” Eric’s gaze shifted from staring out at the city to meeting Hank’s eyes in the reflection of the glass. “How is business?”

Hank shrugged. “Just about have my building and land paid off. I appreciate you sending corporate business my way but it wasn’t necessary.” 

“I know. It’s what we do for friends. We are friends, right?”

For a moment, Eric’s normally composed confident posture dipped and Hank glimpsed the unsure teenager he knew from ten years ago. “We have always been friends, Eric,” he assured the other man.

Eric turned to face Hank directly. The unsure teenager disappeared and the cocksure businessman reappeared. “Would you like a drink?”

“A beer, if you have it.” Hank followed Eric to the small bar refrigerator, knowing that his favorite brand would be there. He twisted the cap and took a long drink while Eric poured his scotch. 

This was a scene that played out every month. Small talk, drinks, then the shift. 

The shift always happened just as Eric finished his scotch and set the empty tumbler to the side. It wasn’t stated, or demanded. Always, it remained unspoken and offered freely. A gift.

Eric left his empty glass on the bar and strode confidently in the direction of the bedroom. He shrugged his suit jacket from his broad shoulders. Hank paused to appreciate how much Eric had grown since they left The Realm. 

Losing the baby fat, the softness of adolescence, they carved their own paths to find their calling into adulthood. Working as an outdoorsman, Hank had packed on the muscle used to the hard living in the wilderness. 

Hank took another drink of his beer before he followed Eric into the bedroom. When he shut the door, the transfer of power was complete.

No longer did Hank feel like he stood in the shadow of a giant. 

Eric knelt at the end of the bed, stripped down to his dress slacks. His dress shirt, t-shirt and shoes with socks set neatly nearby in the empty chair in the corner. His head was bowed and hands clasped in front of him.

Walking in a circle around the kneeling figure, now Hank held the reins of control. He smoothed his hand through the dark head of hair, fingers scrubbing gently along Eric’s scalp. In a swift motion, he made a fist around the hair and jerked back, forcing Eric’s head to tilt back far enough that it strained him to curve backward.

With a small gasp, Eric’s head followed with no resistance. His eyes fluttered closed, tongue slipping out to lick over his parted lips. 

“Open your eyes,” Hank commanded.

Eric did as he was told, staring up into Hank’s. Resistance flared only briefly before Eric fought his natural instinct and pushed it away. Once the defiance disappeared, Hank released his hair and smoothed it down. He dipped to brush a gentle kiss across the glossy lips. “Good boy,” Hank whispered. “Leave your head back.”

He was awarded with a soft sigh. 

“You’ve been working out.” Hank sat at the foot of the bed near where Eric knelt. He smoothed a hand over Eric’s chest, fingers scraping across the pebble hard nipples that peaked with his touch. Presented with such a reaction, Hank smoothed the bottom edge of the beer bottle against it, teasing it to further hardness. “Have you been doing that for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Eric said. 

Hank laughed. “You’re a liar. You’ve always taken pride in how you look. You’re like a peacock. You enjoy it that people are drawn to you. Stare at you. Lust after you. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“But you don’t do anything, do you? You wait for me. For our time together.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Of course you do. No one can make you feel like I do.” 

“No, sir.”

“Shut up.” Hank drained his bottle and set it on the floor. “No more talking, no sound at all tonight unless I give you permission. Understood?”

Eric’s lips parted to respond but he stopped himself. 

“Good boy. You may straighten.” Hank stood as Eric slowly did as he was told. Circling around in front of him, Hank spread his feet and stood with his hands on his hips. “Remove your slacks and kneel in the middle of the bed, facing the foot. Hands behind your head. Spread your knees. Wide.”

Eric struggled to his feet and quickly shed his remaining clothing to do as he was told. Kneeling again, Eric assumed the pose. His cock was hard, with the upswept perfect curve as it jutted up from the patch of black hair at the base of it. With his arms up, the musculature of his chest was perfectly defined. His chest heaved in anticipation. 

That was the perfect picture of submission. 

When they were in The Realm, Hank would have never dreamed he would be here. Eric was young, like they all were, but he of them all had the most self-esteem issues, which was why he was such a dick to everyone. They constantly vied for control. Hank would have given it up to Eric because it wasn’t worth fighting over. He just wanted them all to get out alive.

It was the lack of confidence the others had in Eric’s maturity that lead Hank to struggle with Eric every day over who took charge. 

Now, Eric had grown into a man, taking control of his father’s company and building it to unprecedented heights. It landing him on the cover of Time as Man of the Year, as well as making Forbes’ list of the richest men in the US. Obviously, Eric made the leap from uncertainty to certainty in many aspects of his life.

Yet, it was clear when they first hooked up a year ago, that Eric really didn’t want control all the time. And why he was there now, straining in the awkward position Hank had ordered. 

Hank stopped at the bedside table, fishing out the lube and the condoms. He gave them a toss to land next to Eric’s calf. Dragging over an empty chair, he settled at the end of the bed, his chin rested in his hand as he regarded the scene. “I can’t make up my mind, Eric. Fuck you or have you jerk off for me.”

Eric remained still and quiet. His muscles quivered slightly from the exertion of the pose. 

Coming to a decision, Hank propped his feet on the foot of the bed. “Dominant hand, stroke yourself.”

Eric bit his lip when his hand wrapped around his shaft to muffle the moan. Just at the tip of his dick, a small pearl of precome gathered. His hand slid slowly along the shaft, squeezing at the tip just like Hank preferred. He stared ahead, meeting Hank’s gaze. No defiance, only an expression of complete trust. 

It was a heady feeling and it pulsed through Hank’s body in a painful clench of lust in his groin. He loved to watch Eric fight his own impulses to speed his hand as the sensation swept him further along. His hand moved, stroking ever so slightly faster as he climbed the slope towards coming. 

The color of his cheeks, knowing that Hank was watching as he pleasured himself was something never seen outside of their time together. Any time Eric was seen in public, he was the perfect image of locked down, buttoned up, tightly-managed control.

In the dark, when it was just the two of them, Hank provided the safe space for Eric to release the tight locks on his life.

“Stop.” Hank rose to his feet and swept up the bottle he left abandoned on the floor. 

Eric’s hand slowed to a stop and he lifted it to clasp it behind his head again, waiting patiently for Hank’s next instruction.

Hank looked from the bottle, to Eric, an idea forming. Eric picked up on it easily and his eyes widened slightly, lips parted in surprise. The urge to protest was there but Eric exercised restraint and stayed quiet. Hank allowed Eric time to think about it before he gave it a gentle toss to bounce on the bed in front of Eric. “You look like you know what to do with that. You can use the lube. Turn sideways so I can see you.”

Eric’s chest rose and fell in quick breaths as he broke his pose to pick up the bottle. He looked at the long neck and the torn foil at the top part of the neck. After a nod from Hank, he carefully peeled it all away until the smooth, brown glass of the bottle neck was exposed. 

Carefully, Eric applied lube to his fingers, then to the top rim of the bottle. Pivoting on his knees, he braced on one hand, and reached back to position the bottle at his ass. With deep breaths, Eric started to push the bottle into his body. His eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on relaxing his muscles enough for the neck to slide in. He jumped when the ridges at the lip slipped into his ass. He took another breath, released it slowly and pushed the bottle further in until the neck of the bottle flared out into the body.

Hank’s own body strained at wanting to immediately rip the bottle away and bury in the willing ass. “That’s far enough,” he said. Hank palmed at his raging hard on, made uncomfortably rigid by the display. Eric, arrogant, smug, impossible, kneeling and taking a bottle up his ass all because he needed someone to give control to, to tell him just for a little while, what to do. 

Hank tore at his jeans, ripping impatiently at the zipper to free his dick. He gave it a few swift strokes to satisfy the need to be touched. It wasn’t enough. His impatience battered inside his skull, screaming to plunge in that body and pounding until they were both incoherent. Not yet.

Not yet. 

He stood suddenly and walked to the side of the bed. “Suck my dick.”

With a whimper, Eric crawled over on one hand, the other holding the bottle in place. Hank used his thumb to push down on his cock so Eric could easily swallow him in one thrust. The moment Eric’s lips touched the tip of his dick, Hank pulled Eric’s head on him and thrust forward forcefully. Eric groaned and coughed around Hank’s shaft as he picked up a punishing pace of fucking Eric’s face. 

Eric braced against the onslaught as Hank abused his mouth. “God damn, Eric. I never knew you were such a slut for my cock. How long have you wanted to suck me off? Did you realize it when we were back in The Realm? Did you dream of it? Did you jerk off with fantasies that I plundered your ass, having to be quiet so you didn’t wake anyone up? Fuck yourself with the bottle, just like it was my dick.”

The filth that streamed from Hank made its impact. Eric moaned wantonly, fighting for breath every time Hank pulled out before ramming it back in. He twisted to the side to reach the bottle to thrust it into his ass.

Hank slowed down humping into Eric’s mouth. If he didn’t, he’d come too soon. He wasn’t ready for that. “I should bring a camera next time. Film you as you spread yourself open for me. Fuck you against the window. Do you wonder if anyone could see you as I fill you with my come? What would your board of directors think seeing their President and CEO on his knees servicing someone as insignificant as me? Begging for me to fuck you. Think they’d like that? What if they wanted a go at you?”

It was hard to keep a lid on the orgasm that worked its way up his legs, twisting around the base of his spine. Hank’s gut clenched as he fought his rising orgasm.

Eric whined, a reedy sound that indicated that he needed something more. 

“Don’t like that idea, bitch?” Hank grabbed Eric’s hair again and roughly pulled him off. His cock slipped from Eric’s mouth. Saliva coated Eric’s chin. His lips were red and swollen. “Say it. Do you like that idea?”

“No, sir,” Eric panted out.

“Why not, whore?”

Eric’s glassy eyes fluttered shut. “Only you, sir.”

“Hm,” Hank grunted in approval. He understood what Eric was saying. Trust came very hard for Eric. It took years after they got back before he understood what made Eric tick. Distance was the healer. Distance, and maturity. “Right answer. I wouldn’t want to share you anyway. Only my cock is allowed in there. Right?”

“Yes, sir.”

Hank pushed roughly on Eric and stepped back. “Hands and knees in the center. Face the wall.”

Eric complied quickly, resting on hands and knees waiting patiently for Hank. Hank gently eased the bottle out, mindful of any vacuum that might have built up, and tossed it to the side. Making quick use of the lube and rolling the condom on, Hank leaned into Eric and swept his arms out from under him in a full nelson hold.

With Eric’s arms spread and pinned, he was unable to move as Hank rode him hard. His years organizing and leading outdoor tours prepared his body for the strain as he thrust into Eric. Sweat slicked their bodies. Hank was relentless, fully pounding into Eric’s ass. Every collision of their hips brought a sweet grunt from Eric. His shoulders tensed and relaxed as he was forced to let Hank control the speed. 

Fighting back his release, Hank bit down hard at the back of Eric’s shoulder. “Come for me, slut.”

On cue, Eric’s body stiffened and he shouted Hank’s name, the sound muffled by the mattress as Hank pressed his head down. But his ass tightened so beautifully that it was able to draw Hank’s orgasm along. A few more thrusts and Hank was just as done as the man who relaxed beneath him.

Hank pressed down as he thrust one final time, filling Eric’s waiting ass with his come. 

Both of them were panting when Hank finally released the lock he had on Eric’s arms. It took several breaths before Eric was able to move. Hank rolled, dragging Eric with him as his dick stayed buried in Eric’s ass. Wrapped around the other man, Hank whispered soothing words, smoothing Eric’s hair from his face and pressing soft kisses against his temple as Eric’s sobs stuttered out. 

It always ended like this. With one final breath, Eric relaxed, every breath taking with it the stress and anxiety that built during the month. Hank held Eric, cradled until the sobs softened to sighs. 

Finally, having rid himself of the energy, Eric took one more breath before he eased away from Hank. He sat up, paused at the side of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder at Hank. 

Hank didn’t know what he was looking for. Whatever it was, Eric found it and then turned away. He nodded before he stood up, arms stretching over his head. “Shower?”

“You get it started,” Hank said, rolling to his back. He watched Eric walk to the bathroom before he followed. As Eric bent to start the shower, the tension from earlier, gone. Eric’s movements were languid and unhurried as he pulled the shower curtain back and stepped beneath the spray.

Their time in the shower was silent as Hank took his time to care for Eric again, washing away the evidence of what they’d done. Save for the slight redness where Hank bit him earlier. “Sorry,” Hank murmured as he smoothed the wash cloth and soap over the spot. 

Eric rolled his shoulder to look at it. He shrugged and took the washcloth from Hank. “It doesn’t show. I like the reminder.” 

As they finished and dressed, the tension shifted again. The transfer of power reverted to its original form. Once Eric’s armor was back in place, his immaculately fitting suit that kept the world at arm's length, he held a hand to stop Hank from putting his shirt on. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Hank dropped his shirt. In a sudden motion, he hooked a hand behind Eric’s neck for a hungry kiss. Eric stiffened at first, his hands lifting to press against Hank’s chest. Immediately, Eric relented and stepped into Hank to accept the show of affection. 

The first Eric had ever accepted from Hank. 

“We meet once a year at Sandhal’s Deli. You know the place?” Hank said once they broke.

Eric nodded. “It’s across from the amusement park.” The fateful park that had changed all of their lives in one night, ten years ago.

“They’re closing it this year,” Hank continued. “On the anniversary of....”

“Yeah.”

“Come. Everyone wants to see you. They miss you.”

Eric laughed roughly. He stepped back, closing off to Hank again as he buttoned his suit jacket. “I doubt that. But...I’ll see.”

_I'll see._ Eric-speak for _I’m not ready_.

Eric glanced at his watch, then adjusted his cuffs. “I have something. Leave when you’re ready.”

“Yeah.”

Hank watched as Eric let himself out of the room, back to his life so far removed from the rest of theirs. 

From Hank’s, no matter how much he tried to bridge the gap. Eric stayed maddeningly out of reach.

At least they had these meetings once a month. If nothing else, to allow Eric to reach out of his comfort zone for his moment of feeling human.

And when Eric was ready, Hank would be waiting for the balance of power to reach parity.


End file.
